DucktheGWREngineFan9's TUGS Parody Casts
Here are some of DucktheGWREngineFan9's TUGS Parody Casts. Casts TUGS/Thomas *Ten Cents as Thomas *Big Mac as Edward *OJ as Murdoch *Top Hat as Gordon *Warrior as James *Hercules as Henry *Sunshine as Duck *Grampus as Percy *Captain Star as Sir Topham Hatt *Zorran as Diesel *Zebedee as Arry *Zak as Bert *Zug as Bill *Zip as Ben *Captain Zero as The Angry Policeman *The Fire Tug as Boco *Lillie Lightship as Emily *Sally Seaplane as Mavis *Bruke as Splatter *Blair as Dodge *Bluenose as George *Sea Rogue as Salty *Izzy Gomez as Dennis *Lord Stinker as Scruff *Billy Shoepack as Billy *The Coast Guard as Charlie *The Coast Guard's Messenger as Terence *Jack the Grappler as Bulgy *Frank as Donald *Eddie as Douglas *Johnny Cuba as Diesel 10 *Nantucket as Spencer *Old Rusty as Hiro *The Shrimpers as The Trucks *Big Mickey as Cranky *Scuttlebutt Pete as Hank *Mighty Moe as Rocky *Little Ditcher as Harvey *Puffa as Fergus *The Goods Engine as Stepney *The Duchess as Elizabeth *Princess Alice as Rosie *S.S. Vienna as Flora *The Pirates as Bash and Dash *The Fultan Ferry as Neville *Theodore as Jack *Hank as Alfie *George as Byron *Foduck as Patrick *Emily as Isabella *The Dispatcher as The Foreman *Rebecca as Millie *Shelburne as Kevin *Clayton as Colin *Northumberland as Nelson *Inverness as Ned *Bedford as Bertie *Stewiacke as Derek *Pugwash as Caroline *Constance as Madge *Baddeck as Buster *Digby as Kelly *Nautilus as Oliver (Pack) *Truro as Terence TUGS/Mario *Ten Cents as Mario *Sea Rogue as Luigi *Sunshine as Yoshi *Emily (from TT) as Birdo *Lillie Lightship as Princess Peach *Rebecca (from TT) as Princess Daisy *Lord Stinker as Toad *Billy Shoepack as Wario *Top Hat as Waluigi *Zorran as Bowser *Shrimpers as Goombas *OJ as Toadsworth *Guysborough (from TT) as Bowser Jr. *Big Mac as Donkey Kong *Theodore (from TT) as Diddy Kong *Warrior as Chunky Kong *Sigrid (from TT) as Candy Kong *Fire Tug as Funky Kong *Boomer as Lanky Kong *Coast Guard as Kiddy Kong *Captain Star as Cranky Kong *Sally Seaplane as Rosalina *Oliver (from TT) as Boshi *Snorri (from TT) as King Boo *Pugwash (from TT) as Pauline *ZB (from SL) as Jimmy T. *Zak (from SL) as Jimmy P. *Jack as Geno *Scuttlebutt Pete as Mallow *Nantucket as King K. Rool *Johnny Cuba as Smithy *Grampus as Oogtar *Stewiacke (from TT) as Detective Herlock Solmes TUGS/An American Tail *Lady Hatt as Mama Mousekewitz *Sir Topham Hatt as Papa Mousekewitz *Emily (TT) as Tanya Mousekewitz *Theodore (TT) as Fievel Mousekewitz *The Goods Engine as Henri *Johnny Cuba as Warren T. Rat *Jack the Grappler as Digit *Scuttlebutt Pete as Moe *Warrior as Tony Toponi *Sally Seaplane as Bridget *Big Mac as Honest John *Ten Cents as Tiger *Grampus as Jimmy *Train (from Pucca) as The Happy Train *The Merchant Ship (from Treasure Planet) as Tugs the Boat TUGS/The Land Before Time *Ten Cents as Littlefoot *Sigrid (TT) as Cera *Sally Seaplane as Littlefoot's Mother *Fred (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Grandpa Longneck *Kate (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Grandma Longneck *S.S. Vienna as Dinilysia *Top Hat as Topsy *Carla (TT) as Cera's Mother *Shrimpers as The Frogs *Johnny Cuba as Sharptooth *Big Mac as Rooter *The Liners as The Baby Flyers *Princess Alice as Ducky *The Goods Engine as Petrie *Cabot (TT) as Dimetrodon *Bobby (TT) as Spike *Frank and Eddie as The Grey-Nose and The Fat Crown-Head *Burke, Blair, Zak, and Zebedee as Domeheads *Lord Stinker as Papa Swimmer *Molly (TT) as Mama Swimmer *Constance (TT) as Petrie's Mother *Theodore (TT) as Baby Littlefoot *Emily (TT) as Baby Cera *Pugwash as Baby Ducky TUGS/Sonic the Hedgehog *Ten Cents as Sonic *Sunshine as Tails *Top Hat as Antoine *Sigrid (from TT) as Bunnie Rabbot *Lillie Lightship as Sally Acorn *Boomer as Rotor *OJ as Uncle Chuck *Zorran as Dr. Robotnik/Eggman *Zak as Snivley *Zip as Scratch *Zug as Grounder *Zebedee as Coconuts *Big Mac as Knuckles *Carla (from TT) as Amy *Captain Star as King Acorn *Mrs Star as Queen Acorn *The Dispatcher (from TT) as Mr. Stewart *Inverness (from TT) as Ari *Sally Seaplane as Dulcy *Nautilus (from TT) as Griff *Pugwash (from TT) as Cream *Rebecca (from TT) as Sonia *Lord Stinker as Manic *Coast Guard as Rocket *Theodore (from TT) as Silver *Warrior as Big *Burke as Sleet *Blair as Dingo *Little Ditcher as Mighty *Hank (from TT) as Ray *Sea Rogue as Espio *Fire Tug as Vector *Billy Shoepack as Charmy *Hercules as Shadow *Constance (from TT) as Rouge *Puffa as Robotnik Jr. *Frank as Heavy *Eddie as Bomb *Stewiacke (from TT) as Emerl *The Pirates as Delta & Epsilon *Coast Guard Messenger as Chip *Bluenose (from TT) as Blaze *Bulstrode (from TTTE) as Bokkun *Barrington (from TT) as Cheese *Shrimpers as Robots *Johnny Cuba as Ixis Naugus *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Edgar Eagle *Nantucket as Dr. Warpnik *Sea Rogue's Uncle as Captain Rescue *Digby (from TT) as Hacker *Bluenose as Jet *Cabot (from TT) as Storm TUGS/Rayman *Ten Cents as Rayman *Hercules as The Magician *Kate (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Betilla the Fairy *Barrington (TT) as Mozzy *Ferries and Liners as Electoons *Shamus (TT) as Tarayzan *Warrior as The Musician *Sunshine as Joe *Johnny Cuba as Mr. Dark *Cabot's Cargo (TT) as Antitoons *R-Boat (TT) as Moskito *Shrimpers as Livingstones, Hunters, and Raving Rabbids *Evil Ten Cents as Dark Rayman *Grampus as Globox (Ten Cents and Sunshine are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Fred (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Murfy *The Goods Engine, Zip, Zug, The Pirates, and Igoloo (TT) as Teensies *Lillie Lightship as Ly the Fairy *Bobby (TT) as Ssssam *Kate (Chug and Friends) as Carmen the Whale *Hercules as Clark *Bedford (TT) as Polokus *Spike, Percy (FBF), Kulu, and Fundy (TT) as Globox Children *Sally Seaplane as Uglette *Zorran as Admiral Razorbeard *Izzy Gomez as Razorbeard's Lackey *Bobby (TT) as Ninjaws *Bluenose as The Zombie Chickens *Zak as Axel *Zebedee as Foutch *Big Mickey as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Oliver's Henchboats (TT), Sea Rogue's Henchboats (Salty's Lighthouse), and Sea Rouge (Salty's Lighthouse) as The Robo Pirates *Bluenose as Jano *The Big Cargo Ship (FBF) as Grolen 13 *The Ghostly Galleon as The Robot Dinosaur *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Hardrox *Molly (TT) as Bembette *Princess Alice as Tily *Constance (TT) as Razorwife *Frank as Otto Psi *Eddie as Romeo Patti *Bedford Buoy (TT) as Gonzo *Guysborough (TT) as Andre *Cabot's Cargo (TT) as The Dark Lums *The Rock Brothers (TT) as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Nantucket as Count Razoff *The Duchess as Begoniax *Burke, Blair, Phil, and Philmore (TT) as The Knaaren Warriors *Jasper Dock (TT) as Reflux the Knaaren *Fire Tug as Photographer *Owen (TT) as The Bubble Dreamer *Oliver (TT) as The Magician TUGS/Crash Bandicoot *Ten Cents as Crash Bandicoot *Sally Seaplane as Tawna Bandicoot/Megumi *Fred (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Aku Aku *Fire Tug as Papu Papu *Billy Shoepeck as Ripper Roo *Stewiacke (TT) as Koala Kong *Bedford Bouy (TT) as Pinstripe Potoroo *Sunshine as Doctor Nitrus Brio *Zorran as Doctor Neo Cortex *Lillie Lightship as Coco Bandicoot *Billy Shoepeck as Ripper Roo *Zip and Zug as Komodo Moe and Komodo Joe *Hercules as Tiny Tiger *Sea Rouge as Doctor N.Gin *Sunshine as Polar *Puffa as Pura *Warrior as Dingodile *Nantucket as Doctor Nefarious Tropy *Johnny Cuba as Uka Uka *Oliver (TT) as Nitros Oxide *Budgie as Penta *S.S. Vienna as Isabella *Princess Alice as Ami *Molly (TT) as Liz *Izzy Gomez as Rilla Roo *Tex (TT) as Bearminator *Top Hat as Crunch Bandicoot *Bill (TTTE) as Rok-Ko *George (TTTE) as Wa-Wa *Devious Diesel (TTTE) as Py-Ro *Ben (TTTE) as Lo-Lo *Cabot (TT) as Emperor Velo *Guysborough (TT) as Krunk *Bad Scrap (TT) as Nash *Burke and Blair as Norm *Jack the Grappler as Geary *Shamus (TT) as Fake Crash *Blandford and Bingham as Zem and Zam *Nantucket as N Trance *Barrington (TT) as Real Velo *Costance (TT) as Nina Cortex *Big Mac as Farmer Ernest *Shelburne (TT) as Rusty Walrus *The Duchess as Madame Amberly *R-Boat (TT) as Skunk *Shrimpers as Penguins *Zak and Zebedee as Victor and Moritz *Millie (TT) as Pasadena Opossum *The Coast Guard as Ebenezer Von Clutch *Frank and Eddie as Chick and Stew *Bobby (TT) as Willie Wumpa Cheeks TUGS/Croc *Ten Cents as Croc *Lillie Lightship as Beany The Bird *OJ as King Rufus *Zorran as Cactus Jack *Zebedee as Flibby *Zak as Demon Itsy *Zug as Fosley *Zip as Chumly *Nantucket as Tooty *Bluenose as Neptuna *Johnny Cuba as Baron Dante *and more TUGS/Spyro the Dragon *Ten Cents as Spyro (Ten Cents and Spyro are both the main heroes) *Sunshine as Sparx (Ten Cents and Sunshine are best friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) *Grampus as Blink (Grampus and Both are both western) *OJ as Professor (OJ and Professor are both old) *Puffa as Flame (Puffa and Flame are both nice to Ten Cents and Spyro) *Top Hat as Hunter (Top Hat and Hunter are both vain) *Princess Alice as Zoe (Princess Alice and Zoe are both kind) *Shamus (from TT) as Volteer (Both wise and kind) *George (from TT) as Cyril (George and Cyril are both wise) *Boomer as Sgt. James Byrd *Johnny Cuba as Gnasty Gnorc (Johnny Cuba and Gnasty Gnorc are both the main, big, strong, and evil villains) *Lillie Lightship as Cynder (Lillie Lightship and Cynder are both the main females) *The Duchess as The Sorceress (The Duchess and The Sorceress are both the main female villains) *Digby (from TT) as Ignitus *Billy Shoepack as Agent 9 *Warrior as Moneybags (Warrior and Moneybags are both big, strong and funny) *Rebecca (from TT) as Bianca *SS Vienna as Elora *Sally Seaplane as Sheila *Big Mac as Bentley (Big Mac and Bentley are both big, strong, and proud) *Zorran as Ripto (Zorran and Ripto are both the main villains *Zebedee and Zak as Crush and Gulp *Bluenose as Red *Cabot (form TT) as Malefor *Hercules as Cleetus *Old Rusty as The Chronicler TUGS/Hugo the Troll *Ten Cents as Hugo *Lillie Lightship as Hugolina *Constance (TT) as Scylla *Zorran as Don Croco *and more TUGS/The Anazing World of Gumball *Ten Cents as Gumball *Grampus as Darwin *Molly (TT) as Anais *Sally Seaplane as Nicole *Shelburne (TT) as Richard *Warrior as Tobias (Both Gay) *Zip and Zug as Egg Heads *Big Mickey as Larry *Fire Tug as Mr Robinson *Carla (TT) as Mrs Robinson *Kate (FBF) as Molly *Lillie Lightship as Penny *Nantucket as Mr Brown (Both Mean) *Sunshine as Anton *Hercules as Penny's Dad (Both Strong) *and more TUGS/Babes in Toyland *Warrior as Mr. Dumpty *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Toyland Express *Kulu (TT) as Jack *Millie (TT) as Jill *Ten Cents as Tom Piper *Lillie Lightship as Mary *Zorran as Barnaby Crookedman *Bobby (TT) as Scat *Zip as Gonzargo *Zug as Rodringo *Johnny Cuba as Goblin King *Shrimpers as Goblins TUGS/Star Wars *Ten Cents as Luke Skywalker *Lillie Lightship as Princess Leia *Big Mac as Obi Wan *Warrior as Han Solo *Dartmouth (TT) as Chewbacca *Johnny Cuba as Darth Vader *Top Hat as Mace Windu *Hercules as Qui Gon *and more TUGS/Indiana Jones *Ten Cents as Indiana Jones *OJ as Henry Jones Sr. *Boomer as Mutt Williams *Lillie Lightship as Marion Ravenwood *Emily (from TT) as Willie Scott *Sunshine as Short Round *Big Mac as Sallah *Millie (TT) as Elsa Schneider *Sigrid (TT) as Irina Spalko *Zorran as Rene Belloq *Johnny Cuba as Mola Ram TUGS/Tom and Jerry * Big Mac as Tom * Ten Cents as Jerry * and more TUGS/Powerpuff Girls * Lillie Lightship as Blossom * Princess Alice as Bubbles * Sally Seaplane as Buttercup * and more TUGS/Spongebob Squarepants * Ten Cents as SpongeBob * Sunshine as Patrick * Warrior as Squidward * Fred (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Mr. Krabs * Lillie Lightship as Sandy * Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Gary * S.S. Vienna as Mrs. Puff * Carla (TT) as Pearl * Zorran as Plankton * Johnny Cuba as Dennis * Top Hat as Tom * Boomer as Larry * The Goods Engine as Scooter * Fire Tug and Pugwash Constance (TT) as SpongeBob's Parents * Old Rusty as Grandpa SqaurePants * Lillie the Lighthouse (TT) as Grandma SqaurePants * Nantucket as King Neptune * Princess Alice as Princess Mindy TUGS/The Pebble and the Penguin * Ten Cents as Hubie * Lillie Lightship as Marina * Top Hat as Rocko * Zorran as Drake * Zebedee Zak Burke and Blair as Drake's Servents * Sunshine as The Red Bird * Sally Seaplane as The White Bird * Boomer as The Blue Bird * Other TUGS as Other Penguins TUGS/Smurfs * Ten Cents as Papa Smurf TUGS/Tiny Toon Adventures * Ten Cents as Buster Bunny * Lillie Lightship as Babs Bunny * Warrior as Plucky Duck * Sunshine as Hamton J. Pig * Sigrid (TT) as Shirley the Loon * Princess Alice as Fifi * Grampus as Furrball * and more Thomas/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy * Hercules as Ed * Haliburton (TT) as Edd (Double D) * Ten Cents as Eddy * Lillie Lightship as Nazz * and more TUGS/The Simpsons * Ten Cent as Homer * Lillie as Marge * Sunshine as Bart * Princess Alice as Lisa * Old Rusty as Grampa Abe * OJ as Ned Flanders * Izzy Gomez as Apu * and more Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9